<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spring of Arda marred by Elenyafinwe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629013">The Spring of Arda marred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe'>Elenyafinwe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Void [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almaren, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Consent, Corruption, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Long Shot, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Seduction to the Dark Side, Smut, The Seduction of Marion, Years of the Lamps, angbang, kind of at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mairon is a gifted student of Aule, whose greatest ambition is to serve his Master faithfully. But Aule's latest task for him seems unsolvable to him and he doubts what Aule has asked him to do. His problems are only exacerbated when Melkor suddenly develops an unpleasant interest in Aule's master student and will not leave him in peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aulë | Mahal &amp; Sauron | Mairon, Aulë | Mahal/Yavanna Kementári, Maia | Maiar/Vala | Valar, Melian &amp; Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into the Void [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729738">Der Frühling Ardas verdorben</a> by Elenyafinwe.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Actually, that's a OneShot. And then it got longer and longer and I decided that it would be a bit more conducive to readability if I split it up. This text has its roots in my old songfic "Willst du?", a song by German band Blutengel, from which I also took some passages. I didn't translate that (unles someone really really wants to read it).<br/>I like to show which language is currently spoken by the name form used. Elves did not yet exist at the time of the Two Lamps and therefore none of their languages. If one language was spoken, it was Valarin. In this language Aules name is for example Aʒûlêz. The problem: We know exactly 12 vocabulary words in this language and already Mairon's name is none of them. Therefore I decided to use the Quenya names.<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mairon gets an order from Master Aule, which seems to be unsolvable to him. Frustrated he searches for answers, but only gets new questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Mairon struck at the metalworks. His face was grim, his thoughts focused. He was determined to create a masterpiece and satisfy his Master Aule. This was difficult, he knew it, but he was the most ambitious and capable of the students. None of Aule's followers was as skilled and clever in the use of materials as Mairon.</p><p class="western">Mairon was currently working on a new metal alloy which he wanted to forge into a crown in honour of the masters of the world. He loved everything that had to do with forging, tinkering and planning and trying things out. But most of all, his heart beat for the workmanship itself, the highly inspiring creative process, which was imbued with strength and power.</p><p class="western">Above the hissing of the bellows and the heat of the forge he did not notice how time passed. His work took on more and more form under the skill of his hands. Here and there a few refinements, a final touch, a small flaw.</p><p class="western">He proudly held up his new masterpiece. The crown was set with jewels and brilliantly broke the light in the workshop. Mairon loved to play with light and shadow. The Two Lamps were a wonderful work and he strove to be able to create something comparable or at least to contribute with his hands work to the glory of his Masters creation.</p><p class="western">He had been so engrossed in his work that he had been observed by Master Aule for some time without realizing it. It was only when he slowly emerged from his absorption in contemplation of his work that he noticed the presence of his Master. Hastily he bowed.</p><p class="western">"Master."</p><p class="western">The Master smiled softly and came closer. Then he reached out his hand. "Show me what you have created," he asked.</p><p class="western">Obediently, Mairon presented the crown, though it should have been a surprise. Critically, Aule eyed the piece from all sides and with the help of the various lights of the workshop. He even put it on for a test. Then he handed it back. Mairon gratefully accepted his creation.</p><p class="western">"A wonderful piece," praised the Master. "You've done a fine and precise job. Your style is very characteristic and comes across wonderfully here. The way you handled the material is also commendable."</p><p class="western">Mairon almost burst with pride at the praise. He didn't expect anything else. He was also proud of what he had created, his best piece in a long time.</p><p class="western">"However," Aule dampened his pupil's euphoria, "our primary focus for the moment should be on creating war material. Melkor is still a serious threat and the world is not yet set up for the Children of the One. While our Mistresses and their servants also like to see decorative work, this is not our greatest need at the moment."</p><p class="western">He handed the crown back and patted his apprentice on the shoulder. "Still, it's a fine piece of work. Keep it and present it in due course if you wish. But now turn your attention to more practical matters."</p><p class="western">Mairon took a stand. "As you wish," he hurried to say, hiding his disappointment. Nothing but perfection was acceptable to him, and this crown was not perfect.</p><p class="western">When Aule had left, Mairon held the crown in his hand for a moment and thought about what to do with it. Then he carelessly threw it into a dark corner. Useless gewgaw. He hurried after his master.<br/>"Master Aule," he cried. "Allow me one question."</p><p class="western">"Always." Aule smiled graciously.</p><p class="western">"Master, why do you think Melkor might be a danger?" Mairon wanted to know. He hurried to keep up with his Master as he walked through the workshop. "Not even King Manwe has such grave concerns as you, and he is Melkor's brother in spirit. Always you urge us, your disciples, to prepare for Melkor and not to hold us back with gewgaw."</p><p class="western">Aule paused abruptly and looked sternly at Mairon. "Gewgaw? I never spoke of gewgaw. Mairon, I wish you'd stop using words like that."</p><p class="western">Mairon held up his chin. "You haven't answered my question, Master. I want to understand it so I can serve you better."</p><p class="western">Aule stayed silent for a while. "I fear the other Aratar will rest upon Tulkas' arrival," he finally said. "But speak no more of this! You know what I expect of you."</p><p class="western">He left. Disgruntled, Mairon looked after him. His Master had left him with more questions than answers, and his thirst for knowledge was still not satisfied. He turned away and walked away in the opposite direction.</p><p class="western">Aimlessly he roamed the workshop and finally stepped out into the fresh air. These days he was rarely to be found outside, often he stood at his forge. He took a deep breath and felt the smell of herbs and flowers.</p><p class="western">How long had it been since he had left the forges? He could not remember when the Mistress Yavanna had added the workshop to the garden. It now stretched as far as the eye could see. Master Aule had his seat in the forges, his palace, in which most of his household lived and worked, but the Mistress loved the open sky and all the things that grew and sprouted under it. She was seldom to be found in the workshops and often ran with her deer across the wide, lush meadows.<br/>Mairon had always wondered how these two had come together.</p><p class="western">A deer raised its head when it saw it step into the light. Then it ran to him. With its wet nose it nudged against his hand as if to encourage him to give him some snacks. He scratched the animal's head.</p><p class="western">All of a sudden the Mistress Yavanna stood before him and the deer disappeared. Startled, Mairon stumbled back, then he fell to his knees.</p><p class="western">"Mistress!"</p><p class="western">But Yavana just laughed. "Get up, Mairon. You must have been lost in thought if you didn't see it was me. Speak up, what's troubling you?"</p><p class="western">Mairon lowered his eyes. "I don't know how to serve Master Aule. What I create doesn't seem enough for him, but what he asks me to do seems questionable to me again."</p><p class="western">Yavanna gently placed a finger under his chin so that he looked up at her again. She brushed one of his blazing red curls from his forehead. "Your ambition is remarkable. It will lead you to great deeds, and only Curumo can match you. But it is this ambition that is holding you back. You don't always have to be perfect, not always the best. Sometimes it's enough just to do what Aule tells you."</p><p class="western">"But I feel I could be better than that!" Mairon clenched his hands in fists. "If only he'd give me some insight into his plans."</p><p class="western">"Don't burden yourself with such thoughts, Mairon."</p><p class="western">Some little birds buzzed by and sat on Yavanna's hair chirping. One of them hopped on her finger as she reached out her hand to them.</p><p class="western">"Aren't they wonderful?" she admired the little shuttlecocks. "Melian taught them to sing so beautifully. Mairon, maybe you should talk to my <span>sister’s </span>Maia, she can teach you a thing or two about songs of enchantment. Maybe that's something for you and you can get away from your smithy for once."</p><p class="western">Mairon wasn't really convinced of that idea. Still he nodded so as not to appear rude.</p><p class="western">"Soon we'll have a feast," Yavanna continued. "I suggest you bring a small gift for Melian. She's a great admirer of your art, did you know that?"</p><p class="western">Mairon bowed. "I will gladly comply."</p><p class="western">At least he was glad to be given a task that didn't worry him. Melian was a flighty thing, easily impressed. It wouldn't be hard to please her with a little something, as Yavanna wished.</p><p class="western">In the next time he turned his mind to it. Master Aule was not happy about this, but when Mairon told him that this was Yavanna's wish, he was satisfied. Mairon himself was happy to direct his thoughts to something other than whatever in Eru's name Aule asked him to do. Still he could not help himself and his thoughts kept circling around this question.</p><p class="western">Something useful for the war the master had said. But what was useful against such a powerful spirit like Melkor? He stood alone against the Lords of the World and yet he could stand his ground. Mairon could not help but admire him for it. He wondered how he who arises in Might was capable of such deeds. These days, the land was in constant turmoil. The Lords of the World piled up mountains, Melkor overturned them, they filled the seas, he poured them out again. These were troubled times right at the beginning of the face they had seen in the halls of the One.<br/>Seeing stones. A term that suddenly crossed Mairon's mind. Was there a way they could foresee the actions of the Black One? He liked the idea, he should keep pursuing it.</p><p class="western">"Mairon."</p><p class="western">The voice tore him away from his brooding. He looked up and saw Curumo standing in the doorway of his workshop. Hurriedly, he covered up the notes he'd made.<br/>"What are you doing here?" He didn't bother to sound friendly. Everyone knew he didn't like to be disturbed at work, even Aule respected that most of the time.</p><p class="western">"Master Aule sent me," Curumo opened. "He wishes his master students to work together."</p><p class="western">"But I don't wish that," Mairon countered. "He knows I am currently working on an assignment from the Mistress Yavanna."</p><p class="western">Curumo did not let up and entered the room. "Aule is our Master and we follow him first." Then he saw the small metal figure standing on Mairon's table. "What is it?" he asked.</p><p class="western">"It's what Yavanna asked me," Mairon said snappishly.</p><p class="western">Curumo grabbed the figurine and looked at it. It was a little nightingale that had been modelled after its living counterpart. There was a small key in its back that could be used to open the mechanism inside it. Curumo operated it. The little metal bird began to beat its wings and croak metallically.<br/>Mairon tore the figure from his hands. "It's not finished!"</p><p class="western">"But he looks amazingly good," Curumo said admiringly. "I know what task the Master has given you. He says it will help you if you can hear the thoughts of another Maia."</p><p class="western">Mairon stared at him. He didn't need any annoying helper. He needed answers!</p><p class="western">"Go ahead, enlighten me," he mocked.</p><p class="western">Curumo seemed upset. "Why are you like this, Mairon?"</p><p class="western">Mairon raised one eyebrow. "What am I like?"</p><p class="western">"Repulsive. Solitary. The master wants us to work together because he thinks it'll do you good to be with the other students, but also because we have much to learn from you. Of all his students, you are the most outstanding, Mairon the Admirable. The Master says that he thinks it is better if we learn from each other and not always under his guidance."</p><p class="western"><em>And where was I asked in this matter?</em> But Mairon didn't say it out loud.</p><p class="western">"For my sake," he reluctantly admitted. "Sit in the corner over there and don't disturb."</p><p class="western">Curumo caught his eyes. "We are suppost to learn from each other," he repeated.</p><p class="western">"Then learn by watching."</p><p class="western">Curumo sighed and followed suit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had the head canon for quite some time that originally Mairon came up with the idea for the Palantíri, but never finished it. His documents about it eventually fell into the hands of Feanor.<br/>Next chapter we'll meet Melkor *smirk*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mairon hears words that are not meant for him ears and Melkor puts a bug in his ear</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Restlessly Mairon wandered through the corridors of the workshops. His thoughts left him no peace. They had waged war against Melkor, and with Tulkas' arrival he had fled. Now there was peace, but Master Aule did not really trust it. He demanded that Mairon created war machines they could use against Melkor.</p><p class="western">Mairon was only a Maia, and Melkor was the most powerful of the Aratar when he had been counted among them. What could Mairon do that Aule was not capable of? He was not one to shy away from a challenge, but he saw little sense in this matter. He should not worry about it and just do what Aule had asked him to do, Yavanna had said.</p><p class="western">Her words gnawed at him. Why did the Master and his Mistress hold him back like this? What did they not say? Mairon had made it clear that he could only serve Aule to his satisfaction if the Master initiated him into his thoughts. If he did not know what to expect from Melkor in the future, how could he fulfill Aule's task?</p><p class="western">At that moment he heard soft voices from one of the rooms along the corridor. The door was open a crack, and presumably the words had never been intended for Mairon. But when he heard the voices of Aules and Yavanna, he crept closer.</p><p class="western">"I fear for him," he heard Master Aule say at that moment. "Mairon is my master pupil, seldom have I seen a Maia with more skill than him. But he still aspires to more. What if I can no longer keep Melkor away from him?"</p><p class="western">Mairon froze. Melkor was here?</p><p class="western">"Mairon seeks answers," Yavanna said. "Answers you will have to give him, whether you like it or not. He will find them, and then it is better that it be you who answers his questions."</p><p class="western">"He doubts, I see it in him. But how can I tell him what I fear without adding to those doubts?"</p><p class="western">"Let Melian dispel those doubts. She's a gentle soul, and Mairon seems to enjoy working on my assignment for him. Has he talked to you about what he has in mind for Melian?"</p><p class="western">"No. He won't talk to anyone about his work unless he thinks it's perfect. But Curumo told me. He's building her a metal nightingale that can sing and fly."</p><p class="western">Yavana giggled. "How charming! I'm sure Melian will like that."</p><p class="western">Mairon clenched his hands in fists. Was Curumo spying on him?!</p><p class="western">"So you're hoping they'll get closer?" Aule continued. "He doesn't seem to get along with Curumo very well. I had hoped that if I let the two of them work together on something for which their passion burns, Mairon would get something out of himself. He creates tension among my students, and his moods are... uncomfortable, if you know what I mean."</p><p class="western">With an angry snort, Mairon stormed off. He'd heard enough. Wasn't it enough just to be Aules' master pupil? Wasn't it enough to be better than everyone else?</p><p class="western">Angrily he slammed the door to his room behind him and leaned against it, breathing heavily. He felt like screaming.</p><p class="western">"Then scream."</p><p class="western">Mairon jumped up startled. His eyes flitted nervously around the room. Who was speaking? Then he saw the tall dark figure sitting nonchalantly on a chair in the shade.</p><p class="western">Melkor.</p><p class="western">With a devious smile on his lips, Melkor rose and stepped into the light. Mairon had last seen him when he had come to Arda with the other Ainur, but Melkor still wore the same shape, beautiful and terrible at the same time. Mairon could feel the power that emanated from him literally sparkling in the air. He pressed himself against the door and did not know what to do. Should he run away and call for Aule? Or should he stay?</p><p class="western">Melkor came up to him and let something slip through his fingers that looked suspiciously familiar to Mairon. It was the crown he had forged some time ago and then carelessly thrown away.</p><p class="western">"A wonderful piece," Melkor said appreciatively. "Why did you throw it away?"</p><p class="western">"Because it's not perfect," Mairon said faintly. Why was Melkor here? What did he want?</p><p class="western">Melkor was silent at first, looking at Mairon. Then he put the crown on his forehead.</p><p class="western">"Perfect," he muttered. "I see now why they call you the Admirable."</p><p class="western">Mairon cringed. Melkor stood so close! So close, they almost touched. It was an uncomfortable closeness. Melkor's power surrounded him like a shadow.</p><p class="western">"You want answers, Mairon, I see it," Melkor continued. "You want to know why they made war on me and why your master still fears me. Because they are weak, that's why! And Manwe is a fool and no one will admit it. He may be my brother in spirit, but he understands least of all who I am. They fear me because I go further than them. Because I go my own way and I am not a slave to Eru."</p><p class="western">Mairon had his mouth open.</p><p class="western">Melkor smiled. "They hold you back, don't they? You should just do what they want you to do, but it's not enough for you. And do you know why they do this? Because they're afraid you too can go further than they want you to."</p><p class="western">He brushed Mairon across the sharp line of his jaw. "You caught my eye during the music, little Mairon. It's a shame that Aule lets a work of art like that rot in his forges."</p><p class="western">"You'd better go now," croaked Mairon when he finally recovered his voice.</p><p class="western">Melkor laughed inside himself. "For now." And then, as if nothing had happened, he climbed out the window and disappeared.</p><p class="western">Breathing hard, Mairon watched him. With a scream of rage, he tore the crown off his head and threw it away. With a bright sound, it jumped across the floor and then slipped under his bed. He left it there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Melian seems to be the only one who can cool down Mairon's temper and someone blows up the party</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mairon presents Melian a little something at the feat and she loves it. But then a certain Vala shows up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">The feast was held in the centre of Almaren, where the light of Ormal and Illuin mixed and shone most brightly. This is where Yavanna's trees grew highest, her flowers bloomed most radiantly and her meadows were the most lush. Numerous spirits had gathered here to celebrate the beauty of Ardas. The horrors that the war with Melkor had brought upon them seemed forgotten.</p><p class="western">A little lost, Mairon stood there, holding the bag with the metal bird he had made for Melian. His work was far from perfect, but Yavanna had insisted that he present it to Melian anyway. Everything in him resisted.</p><p class="western">Melian was the first to discover him. Laughing, she danced among the other spirits, birds swarmed around her. Her robe was light like a breeze that went into the delicate wings of her birds and carried them into the sky. With feathery light jumps she came to Mairon and danced around him laughing. Her birds swarmed around them.</p><p class="western">"The Mistress Yavanna told me you have something for me," she chirped.</p><p class="western">Mairon was still wearing the clothes he used to wear at his workplace. He hadn't bothered to wear anything else. All of a sudden he realized how out of place he must have seemed, and he wished he had given even one more thought to his clothes.</p><p class="western">"It was supposed to be a surprise, but apparently all Almaren already knows,' he said grudgingly. If only he could get his hands on Curumo! "And I'm not finished either. I'll present it to you as soon as…"</p><p class="western">"Did you bring it?" Melian interrupted him.</p><p class="western">"Yes, but…"</p><p class="western">"Show me."</p><p class="western">"Melian, I said…"</p><p class="western">"I know what you said, I still want to see it. What you consider worthless is still more than many of us can manage. Show me what you've created."</p><p class="western">Mairon looked at her disapprovingly but submitted. He took the metal bird out of his bag and held it in his hand. Melian paused in her dance and looked with admiration at the filigree piece.</p><p class="western">"Oh, that's adorable," she exclaimed in raptures. "Mairon, how is that not perfection?"</p><p class="western">He tightened the screw. By now he had managed to get the bird to fly. But still his croaking was far from the song of the nightingale.</p><p class="western">"That's why," he said.</p><p class="western">Melian took the bird gently in her hands as if it were a living thing. Then she began to sing.</p><p class="western">Fascinated, Mairon listened to her magic song. Yavanna had spoken of Melian teaching the birds to sing and that she could teach him something about it. He had been sceptical about this idea, but now he changed his mind.</p><p class="western">"Try it again now', Melian asked and handed him the bird back.</p><p class="western">When Mairon turned it on, its song could hardly be distinguished from that of a living nightingale. Astonished, he looked at Melian. Maybe she could teach him something after all.</p><p class="western">She smiled. "All he needed was a little push in the right direction."</p><p class="western">"Can you teach me to weave such magic into my songs?"</p><p class="western">"Of course I can."</p><p class="western">He looked at the metal bird in his hands. Then he handed it back to Melian. "Now it's perfect."</p><p class="western">"Thank you." Still smiling, she accepted the bird and let it fly with its living siblings.</p><p class="western">At that moment, a shadow fell over the revelers. The singing stopped and the dancers paused. Mairon looked up and searched for the reason for the sudden change. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw who had come: Melkor. He had dared to step under the Ainur Almarens in public.</p><p class="western">Melian backed away and stepped behind Mairon. "Why is he here?" she whispered.</p><p class="western">Melkor strode through the ranks of the celebrating Ainur and seemed to care no further about all the worried and fearful looks. Manwe rose from his throne, from where he had watched the celebration so far, and confronted him, Varda at his side.</p><p class="western">"Brother," he said icily as he stopped before Melkor.</p><p class="western">All of a sudden Mairon had to remember the words Melkor had spoken to him. He watched attentively the meeting between the two mightiest of the Ainur.</p><p class="western">"I am glad to see you again, Manwe," Melkor said with a mocking bow. "A beautiful celebration. Please continue."</p><p class="western">Aule came forward. "You're not welcome here," he growled. "It's bad enough that you keep harassing me at my door. So say what you have to say and then leave."</p><p class="western">Manwe held him back with a gesture. "My brother is as welcome here as anyone else. We have made peace, and that peace shall be kept and not disturbed by small differences of opinion."</p><p class="western">He waved to a nearby Maia, who was carrying a tray with a jug and several chalices. He poured <em>miruvórë</em> into two of the crystal goblets, one of which he handed to Melkor, the other he took himself.</p><p class="western">"Let us toast to peace," he said.</p><p class="western">Melkor made his crystal glass ring against the manwes. "To peace."</p><p class="western">The smile he wore on his lips made Mairon shudder.</p><p class="western">The Ainur present dispersed, but the mood at the celebration had suddenly become much icier. Mairon couldn't shake the feeling that there was much more behind Melkor's presence than he wanted to show. What did Aule mean when he said that Melkor had molested him at his door?</p><p class="western">Why had Melkor broken into his room in the first place?</p><p class="western">All of a sudden Mairon didn't feel like celebrating at all. It had felt like a compulsory event from the start. Aule had expected him to appear here, and Yavanna had requested that he present the bird to Melian. He had done both, and with Melkor's presence it was no longer a celebration anyway. He left Melian where she was and walked away.</p><p class="western">She picked up her skirts and hurried after him. "You can't leave me alone now!" she asked.</p><p class="western">He had to stop to avoid hitting her. He struggled to control his temper. Unlike Curumo, she didn't deserve to be treated so harshly.</p><p class="western">"I wish to be alone now," he said between clenched teeth.</p><p class="western">"But I don't wish that," she kept insisting. "You saw, as I did, who just appeared. I do not wish to be left alone now."</p><p class="western">"Then why don't you go to Este or Vána? They‘re your Valiër."</p><p class="western">"Because they're still at the party and you're not."</p><p class="western">He squint his eyes. "Are you spying on me?"</p><p class="western">She gasped in indignation. "Mairon! They really call you the Admirable? I doubt it now. Why would I spy on you?"</p><p class="western">"The bird was gonna be a surprise. But Curumo saw it and mentioned it to Master Aule."</p><p class="western">She put her hands on her hips and looked at him reprovingly. "You are a secretive man. Probably your master just wanted to know what you were making for his mistress out of curiosity, and Curumo just told him without any ulterior motive."</p><p class="western">"Then why didn't he just ask me?"</p><p class="western">"Would you have told him?"</p><p class="western">Mairon wanted to say yes on impulse, but then he stopped. He probably would have done it reluctantly until he had something worth presenting.</p><p class="western">"Come, let's walk together," Melian suggested. "I want to forget what I saw at the feast, and you happen to be here to keep me company."</p><p class="western">Mairon sighed.</p><p class="western">"Didn't you want to know how I weave the spells into my songs?" Melian lured him. "And you can tell me how you create your art. Does that sound like something more to you than keeping a lady company?"<br/>It did. Much less reluctantly, Mairon agreed and side by side they left the party. Soon the music faded behind them to give way to the song of the birds that accompanied Melian in droves. She loved the little birdies more than anything and laughed as the birds sat down in her hair and tugged at it teasingly.</p><p class="western">Mairon found the chattering of the birds at best tolerable. Much more fascinating for him was how Melian had woven her magic into her songs and how she had combined this with his technique. Undreamed-of possibilities resulted from this.What would he be able to create if he too woven songs of enchantment into his works? He was eager to find out.</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Mairon has an idea to get rid of Melkor. And maaaaaaybe some sexual tension here and there :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mairon has an idea of how to get rid of Melkor but that didn't work out as good as it should have been.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cn sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Master Aule had told him to take some time off. He was worried Mairon was overworking himself. If not his <em>eala</em>, his <em>fana</em> needed a rest now and then, Aule had emphasized. But Mairon made this forced pause restless, and he wandered restlessly. He wasn't even allowed to work on his plans, although this wasn't physical work. Mairon was grumpy, and even Curumo avoided him so as not to fall prey to his whims.</p><p class="western">When he entered his room, an unpleasant surprise awaited him. Melkor had sneaked in again and was just standing at the table where Mairon had spread out some sketches that he had worked on against the will of Aule. Interested, the Vala looked at the drawings.</p><p class="western">Mairon stood frozen in the door. Then he pulled himself together.</p><p class="western">"Get out," he thundered.</p><p class="western">Melkor turned to him with a broad grin. "What if I don't?" he asked, challenging him.</p><p class="western">Mairon clenched his hands in fists. Power was tingly in his fingertips.</p><p class="western">"You have no business here, Melkor!" he growled. "Neither does Master Aule wish your presence in his halls, nor do I want your presence in this very place! Are you even aware that these are my private chambers?</p><p class="western">Of course", Melkor said calmly, as if there was nothing to it. Then he pointed to the records. "Interesting thoughts you have there. Why don't you pursue them further?"</p><p class="western">Mairon didn't go into it. "I'm going to call Master Aule now!"</p><p class="western">"I don't think so." With a single gesture, Melkor had the door behind Mairon slammed shut.</p><p class="western">Mairon stared at him with eyes wide open and his heart pounded in his throat. If Melkor only wanted to, he could destroy him here and now, he realised. But ... would Melkor really dare such an act? He had done terrible things to Arda. But would he really dare to do that and harm another Ainu?</p><p class="western">"I am not here to harm you," Melkor said, as if he had read Mairon's mind. "I am here because I missed Aules' master smith at the feast. Where were you? I had come especially for you and even volunteered to face Tulkas. Nasty business, I can assure you."</p><p class="western">"What do you want from me?" Mairon demanded to know. Flames danced around his hands.</p><p class="western">Melkor smiled when he saw this. "I like the idea of your seeing stones. You should pursue this further. How will you make it possible to see through them to faraway places? Do you need a counter pool in the place where you want to look? Or is the will of the beholder enough to see what he wants to see?"</p><p class="western">"What do you want?!" Mairon demanded to know with a fury in his voice. All fear was forgotten.</p><p class="western">"You are a great spirit, Mairon," Melkor said approvingly. "And I admire that very much. At the same time, I regret how Aule treats you, how he keeps you small and doesn't allow you to reach your full potential."</p><p class="western">"Master Aule has always been good to me! He made me who I am today," Mairon protested, hoping that Melkor would not look at him to see how much he agreed with him.</p><p class="western">"A little Maia who does what he is told," Melkor said relentlessly. "A little Maia who is not allowed to do more than what he's told. But who would be capable of so much more. Mairon, come to me in the North. Didn't you want to know why your master wants you to invent war machines against me? I can show you."</p><p class="western">The power Mairon had held in his hands was fading. He didn't know what to say to it. Not only had Melkor seen what Mairon had dreamed up. He even invited him to let him in on his own secrets! Why did Melkor do this? Why did he allow Mairon to get insights into his plans when it could only harm him? He had to know that!</p><p class="western">What was his plan?</p><p class="western">"My offer stands, consider it," Melkor said one last time. Then he jumped out the window and disappeared.<br/>Speechless, Mairon stared after him.</p><p class="western">The repeated encounters with Melkor did not leave Mairon in peace, and the forced pause ordered by Master Aule did nothing to calm his mood either. Melkor should be chained up somewhere where he could no longer bother Mairon!</p><p class="western">Ironically, this thought gave him the brilliant idea to solve the task Aule had given him. Mairon could not help himself and simply had to start planning. As soon as he had the first presentable notes, he hurried with them to his master to present his idea to him. He knew that this was not a project he could handle alone. It would take many powers to forge a chain that could hold Melkor captive.</p><p class="western">"We cannot destroy Melkor," Mairon insisted. "But we can keep him in a place where he can do no more harm."</p><p class="western">"Nor would it be the will of the One if we destroy him," agreed Aule as he smoothed his beard. "Your idea is ambitious, Mairon, but not impossible."</p><p class="western">"And if we work together, it can be done."</p><p class="western">Aule smiled contentedly. "It's unusual that you of all people should propose such a thing. But you're right. I'll leave the planning to you. I'll help you with it."</p><p class="western">Mairon bowed and went straight to work. Aule watched over him, even though Mairon thought it was mainly to make sure he didn't overdo it. Mairon didn't care and threw himself into his work with zeal. He was a little surprised himself that he voluntarily cooperated with others. But then he told himself that it was only a small sacrifice to finally get peace from Melkor.</p><p class="western">But he was not granted this mercy so quickly.</p><p class="western">The door to Master Aules' great forge was ripped open with great momentum. The Maiar present drove scared together. Aule drove around, his hammer raised as if to strike.</p><p class="western">"Melkor!" he thundered, the walls of his halls trembled.</p><p class="western">Mairon gritted his teeth. His fingers clawed into the edge of the workbench where he stood, leaving small dents in the wood. Curumo beside him rode around and gasped.</p><p class="western">"It's really him," he pushed out.</p><p class="western">"A fine forge you have here, Aule," Melkor said. "I could almost be a little envious that I can't own a smithy like this."</p><p class="western">"Go away!" Owl pressed out between clenched teeth. "I have told you often enough that you are not welcome here. Is it not enough that I send you away from my doorstep again and again?"</p><p class="western">"Aule, I must say I am outraged that you keep such treasure under lock and key," Melkor rebuked. "You are praised for your forges and for what is being created here. And yet it's almost criminal what potential you waste here."</p><p class="western">"Unlike you, I know my limitations."</p><p class="western">Melkor made a reproachful noise. "That is not what I heard."</p><p class="western">All of Aules' face glowed in his anger. "Leave now before I forget myself and Manwe's desire to make peace with you."</p><p class="western">Mairon froze as he felt Melkor step behind him. He did not dare to lift a finger. With a surprisingly gentle gesture, Melkor placed the crown upon his head.</p><p class="western">"Don't always throw it away," he whispered in his ear. "It looks so pretty on you."</p><p class="western">Mairon cringed.</p><p class="western">"Keep your filthy hands off my Maiar!" thundered Aule.</p><p class="western">That was the first thing that tore Mairon out of his paralysis. With an angry scream, he turned and clenched his hand in a fist. Flames flickered around his fist as he let them crash against Melkor's broad shoulders. Then he stormed past him and out of the forge.</p><p class="western">He just wanted to get away from here in a place where he felt safe. Of course, he almost automatically aspired to his own workshop there, the place where he could calmly vent all his anger on a piece of metal. The urge to hit something was overwhelming.</p><p class="western">Puffing with rage, he grabbed a hammer and lit the fire in the forge. Impatiently he pressed the bellows, the coals could not glow fast enough. Heat struck him, sparks flashed up. He tore the metal out of the forge, even though it was barely glowing, laid it on the anvil and swung the hammer out.</p><p class="western">Strong fingers clasped his wrist in an iron-hard grip.</p><p class="western">In astonishment he looked over his shoulder. His amazement immediately gave way to hot anger.</p><p class="western">"Melkor!" he drove up the Vala.</p><p class="western">Carelessly he dropped the tongs, which fell to the ground, sounding. Then he reached out with his fist. If he couldn't hit metal, at least he could hit the thing he was angry at.</p><p class="western">Melkor caught his fist without batting an eyelid. Mairon tried to free himself from the grip of the Vala, but the Vala held him captive. He was taller than Mairon, so it was easy for him to hold Mairon's arms above his head, taking away some of his freedom of movement.</p><p class="western">"Why are you following me?" nagged Mairon. "Why do you torture me like this and not just leave me alone?"</p><p class="western">Melkor was silent and just stood there looking at Mairon. An unexpected soft expression came into his eyes.</p><p class="western">"Mairon..." he breathed with a tenderness Mairon never expected of him.</p><p class="western">Then he let go of Mairon's hand that still held the hammer. He put one hand on Maia's neck, pulled him towards him and bent down to him. Then he kissed him.</p><p class="western">Mairon opened his eyes as he suddenly felt the soft lips of the mightiest of the Valar on his own as they gently caressed him. His arm dropped, the hammer slipped from his fingers and all strength seemed to leave his limbs as he sank into Melkor's embrace. His mind was a blank as he returned the kiss.</p><p class="western">"Mairon", Melkor whispered, just a hint from Mairon's lips.</p><p class="western">The way he pronounced Mairon's name stirred something unexpected in him. A passion ignited his heart that he had only known for forging until now. He embraced Melkor's face with his hands and greedily pressed his lips against the Melkors. It might have been a clumsy kiss, but he didn't care. He wanted nothing else at that moment but to kiss Melkor.</p><p class="western">Melkor growled eagerly as he let his hand wander down by Mairon's side. His fingers clawed into the buttocks of the Maia as he pulled him closer. The other hand lasciviously stroked his thigh. First he laid Mairon's leg on his hip, then he lifted the Maia up as if he weighed little more than a feather, and sat him down on the table. Willingly Mairon let it happen.</p><p class="western">With eyes wide open he looked up at Melkor, who towered above him. Melkor captured his gaze as he set about opening the clasps of Mairon's robe. Mairon's heart was beating up to his neck, his breath was pounding and heat was burning his cheeks.</p><p class="western">"What perfection!" Melkor whispered in a rough voice.</p><p class="western">"What..." That was all Mairon could produce.</p><p class="western">Melkor stripped the robe from his shoulders. He bent down to cover Mairon's throat with tender kisses. Almost involuntarily, Mairon spread his legs to wrap them around Melkor's hips. He moaned as Melkor first let his fingers run over the skin of his bared chest and then his lips followed.</p><p class="western">"By the One ...", Mairon breathlessly exclaimed.</p><p class="western">Melkor's tongue ran around his navel while his fingers plucked at Mairon's waistband. Mairon bit his lower lip to suppress an overly loud moan and let his head sink into the neck. He sucked the air in sharply as Melkor put a hand between his legs.</p><p class="western">A knock on the door rudely tore them back to reality.</p><p class="western">"Mairon, are you there? Can I come in?"</p><p class="western">Melian!</p><p class="western">Melkor drove up. Mairon looked around with eyes wide open.</p><p class="western">"Just a minute!" Mairon yelled at the door. Turning to Melkor, he hissed, "Hide! Quick!"</p><p class="western">"Come with me!" Melkor demanded and reached out his hand.</p><p class="western">Mairon knocked it out and pushed Melkor away. "Come on!" he urged, as he put his robe back on.</p><p class="western">Melkor leapt behind the forge. Mairon tried in vain to restore some order to his tangled curls while his heart was still racing. He desperately hoped Melian would not notice anything. Then he opened the door.</p><p class="western">Melian smiled at him as if nothing had happened. "You didn't come to our meeting, Mairon. so Mistress Vána suggested that I look for you here."</p><p class="western">He remembered it. He had an appointment with Melian so she could teach him her magic chants.</p><p class="western">"Oh!" he said, not very wittily. "I must have lost track of time in my work. I'm sorry.</p><p class="western">He still felt Melkor's hot kisses on his skin, and that did not help him to concentrate.</p><p class="western">Melian waved him off. "There's nothing wrong with that." She stared at him. "Did something happen, Mairon? You seem a little absent-minded."</p><p class="western">"Nothing, nothing!" he whirled her off in a hurry. "You go on ahead. I'll be along in a minute."</p><p class="western">"All right, Mairon." With a wave, she turned and walked away.</p><p class="western">When he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned and stepped behind the stove.</p><p class="western">"Melkor!" he rumbled. "We have to talk."</p><p class="western">But Melkor was already gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eala - spirit, being; designates those beings whose natural state is to exist without a body; Qu<br/>fana - sheath, garment; denotes the sheath of an eala; Qu.</p><p> </p><p>Next chapter: Mairon goes into the north to tell Melkor to stay away from him</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mairon goes into the North to tell Melkor to stay away from him. But then he finds something unexpected there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've worked The World Is Yours by Arch Enemy into this chapter. For reasons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">It couldn't go on like this! Mairon was ashamed that he'd let himself be carried away like that. How could he have let it get this far? How could he have let Melkor get so close to him?</p><p class="western">Melkor's kisses had tasted of fire and ashes…</p><p class="western">No! Absolutely not! Never again!</p><p class="western">Melkor had vanished without a trace and never reappeared. But Mairon wasn't so sure about peace. Melkor would never, ever allow himself to be driven away by Melian. Mairon could not believe it, not after seeing how persistently Melkor had pursued him.</p><p class="western">And there was this unspoken thing between them. He had to end it before it really started. Melkor had to stay away from him at all costs! He had to understand at last that Mairon didn't want anything to do with him.</p><p class="western">He should come north, Melkor had said. Now then. North it is.</p><p class="western">He told Master Aule he needed a rest from work to clear his mind. Aule welcomed this and allowed Mairon to go on a journey. He had no idea where Mairon was really headed.</p><p class="western">Maia took the shape of a large black bird and flew north. He had never been so far away from Almaren before, he had always stayed near the home of his master. Here in the north there was icy cold and twilight that covered everything with ghostly shadows. He had to fight against the winds that tore at his plumage and threatened to whirl him around. In addition, the north of Arda was vast and he did not know where to look. Surprisingly, however, he should not search for long.</p><p class="western">In the middle of the eye of the storm he found what he was looking for.</p><p class="western">Huge black clouds piled up in front of him, lightning flashed in them. The wind howled and whipped sharp ice splinters through the air. Mairon flew as high as he could, hoping to fly over the storm. He saw, however, that this would be a futile undertaking. He had no choice but to walk the path right through it.</p><p class="western">The light of Illuin was only weak here and had no more power to penetrate the thick clouds. The only light in this cataclysmic storm came from the lightning that tore the clouds apart everywhere. Mairon didn't know what had hit him when he flew into it. But something told him he'd found it here. Something was calling him.</p><p class="western">He was thrown around like a cue ball and escaped several times only hair-sharp, razor-sharp pinnacles of rock that appeared before him in the darkness. Melkor had piled up mountains that were never intended in Aules' plan. Mairon flapped his wings and tried desperately to keep some kind of control over his flight. But he fought against forces he was no match for.</p><p class="western">All of a sudden, the wind broke. Mairon stumbled in mid-air and needed a few flaps of his wings to get used to the new situation. He was in the eye of the storm. Black clouds circled to all sides, but above him he saw a sky clear as ice. Below him was a snow-covered valley, bordered on all sides by mountains stretching many miles into the sky. Mairon had found the only way to get here.</p><p class="western">In the middle of the valley was a huge black fortress. Towers, long and sharp as fangs, stretched into the sky, the wind whistling around the battlements. No one was in sight.</p><p class="western">Slowly Mairon descended and circled around the fortress. What was this place?</p><p class="western">When he landed at the giant iron gates, there was still no movement. He returned to his usual form, then he stepped towards the gates. To his astonishment, he found them open. When he put his hand on one of the wing portals, it swung open with ease. He slipped through.</p><p class="western">Inside the fortress it was gloomy, only a few torches lit the darkness. Mairon adjusted his eyes so he could see better, but even then the shadows remained thick and impenetrable. He could see just enough to see that he had to be in a large hall.</p><p class="western">A quake almost tore him off his feet. Stones trickled down.</p><p class="western">Someone clapped their hands once and the torches lit up. Now Mairon could see more and saw that Melkor was at the top of a staircase leading further into the castle.</p><p class="western">Mairon stretched his back and chin. He would just say what he had to say and then leave again. Nothing more. He would pay no attention whatsoever to the impressive architecture of this place. Secretly, he peered out of the corner of his eye at the columns that supported the hall.</p><p class="western">Melkor smiled slyly as he descended the stairs. "I knew you would come. Welcome to my home."</p><p class="western">"What is this place?" No, that's not what Mairon wanted to say!</p><p class="western">"Utumno", Melkor just said. "Come, I'll show you."</p><p class="western">Mairon was too impressed to refuse such an offer.</p><p class="western">"Who built all this? Where is everyone?" he wanted to know.</p><p class="western">"Mostly me," Melkor confessed. " I have some Valaraucar to help me with my current project. But not everyone can be blessed with such talented servants as your master. Can they, Mairon?" He stroked Maia on the cheek.</p><p class="western">Mairon slapped his hand aside while wishing it would stay there.</p><p class="western">"Stop that!" he called to Melkor. "I thought you were to be feared after what Master Aule and the other Valar said about you. But now I see that you are nothing but an arrogant pompous ass. Never, ever did you build this place alone."</p><p class="western">"Pff, believe what you will. But this is my work. Since I was so full of praise for your work, perhaps you could return the favour in part."</p><p class="western">"Nothing but fine words. The crown is but gewgaw, far from perfection. You have no sense of perfection. I don't understand how everyone can say you are so much like Master Aule."</p><p class="western">"Oh, but I am. That's why Aule can't stand me: because he knows I'm better than him.But tell me this, Mairon: why wear the crown if nothing but perfection is good enough for you?"</p><p class="western">Mairon stopped abruptly and touched his forehead where he still wore the crown. Melkor laughed inside himself.</p><p class="western">"She was not what the Master wanted," Mairon said faintly. "How can she be perfect? It's not enough to be the best blacksmith."</p><p class="western">"So?" Melkor stepped forward and took him by the shoulders.</p><p class="western">"It's just not enough." Mairon's voice trembled. "Even my latest work will not sit well with him, I know it. Even though I even suggested that I collaborate with these other incompetent idiots."</p><p class="western">Why did he say that? He'd better just shut up.</p><p class="western">Melkor looked at him thoughtfully. "Come, let me show you something."</p><p class="western">He led Mairon deeper into the fortress. The ground shook with increasing frequency here. What was it that made the earth tremble so?</p><p class="western">The answer presented itself to him as a fiery storm raging in an abyss that suddenly opened at their feet. Wind tore at Mairon's clothes and blew his hair into his face. Carefully he stepped to the edge of the abyss and looked down. A bottomless blackness opened up before him, in which malicious fire glowed.</p><p class="western">"What is that?" he asked in horror.</p><p class="western">"My latest project," Melkor said, not without pride in his voice. "As I said, I have here some help from some Vvalaraucar who are monitoring deep earth seismic activity for me. But most of the digging is mine."</p><p class="western">"Nobody's capable of doing that!" Mairon claimed angrily. "You're digging too deep! Who knows what you'll destroy in the process? Or worse, bring it to light in the first place!"</p><p class="western">Melkor shrugged. "If you can pile up mountains, you can cast them down again. The other Valar know what I am capable of because they can do it themselves. Instead they put themselves in chains and slavishly submit to the will of the One. Nothing they fear more than not to act in agreement with him. He is the one true Creator from whom all things in this world spring, and my brothers and sisters strive for nothing but to adorn this world with what He has given them. But I want more. I aspire to see my own creations. Your Master Aule should understand that very well."</p><p class="western">Mairon stared at him with eyes wide open. No one had ever dared speak such words before.</p><p class="western">"You too want to create, Mairon. When we sang before the One, you might have feared me and my will, so you went to Aule instead. But look what free will can do. Free yourself from your master's shackles. Free yourself from his empty words that dare tell you how to live your life."</p><p class="western">Melkor sighed and knelt down. He picked up a handful of dust and slowly let it trickle into the abyss.</p><p class="western">"I don't understand how you can close your eyes so vehemently to your own potential while at the same time striving for more," Melkor continued. "If you only wanted, the world could be yours. All you have to do is reach out your hand for it. Your spirit is brilliant, I have never seen anything like it in another Maia. Seize the power within you, feel it, and the world will be yours."</p><p class="western">"This is blasphemy." But Mairon heard for himself how feeble his protest sounded.</p><p class="western">Melkor rose again and fasted firmly into Mairon's gaze. "You are but a slave to Aule, building his kingdom for him. But you can tear it down. Turn the tide, unleash your anger. Burn their golden palaces and turn your back on them. I can give you so much more than they can ever give."</p><p class="western">"What?" Mairon whispered, unable to say another word. The look of Melkor's burning black eyes held him captive and burned into his own flaming golden ones.</p><p class="western">"Power, Mairon. Absolute, unbridled power. Do you want to create something like what you see here? Come to me."</p><p class="western">Mairon was silent because he couldn't find the words to describe the storm that was raging inside him. He had come here to order Melkor to stay away from him. What he had found instead exceeded his wildest expectations.</p><p class="western">Melkor let go of him. "Think it over, but think it well. You don't have to decide anything today." He reached into his robe and pulled something from it. When he reached out to Mairon, there was a little stone on it of a texture Mairon had never seen before.</p><p class="western">"For you. A little sample," Melkor said. "I found this while digging and I think it might be of interest to you."</p><p class="western">Silently, Mairon reached for the stone and looked at it for a while. Then he put it in his pocket. Melkor smiled.</p><p class="western">"Safe journey home" he wished Mairon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: The seeds that Melkor had planted begin to sprout</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aule does not approve of Mairon's newest experiments and rebukes him. Mairon doesn't takte it kindly and flees to Melkor, who gives him a task worthy of Mairon's talents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cn sex (here you go with your smut)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">"How was your trip? Were you able to find peace and inspiration?", Aule wanted to know after Mairon's return.</p><p class="western">It was just politeness.</p><p class="western">"Yes," said Mairon succinctly. "Please excuse me. I have work to do."</p><p class="western">"Don't you want to know how things are going with Angainor?" wondered Aule.</p><p class="western">Mairon turned away wordlessly and locked himself in his workshop. This ore Melkor had given him, he'd never seen anything like it. He was eager to find out what it was and what he could create with it.</p><p class="western">He carried out countless experiments on the ore and it took him a long time to even scratch the surface of the secrets of this material. His work absorbed him completely, he hardly ever left his forge and completely abandoned the work on the chain.</p><p class="western">Master Aule showed concern, but Mairon did not care. Again and again Melkor's words went through his mind.</p><p class="western">Was the answer to his questions really based on the fact that the Valar feared him and what he was capable of? Did they not want him to reach his full potential? But wouldn't that be exactly what Eru wanted? Hadn't Eru created him as he was?</p><p class="western">And wouldn't it mean, in reverse, that the Valar were acting against the will of Eru if they did not allow Mairon to reach his full potential?</p><p class="western">He knew that such thoughts should frighten him. But they did not. He kept working.</p><p class="western">Someone knocked on the door of his workshop.</p><p class="western">"Mairon."</p><p class="western">It was Curumo. Mairon ignored him.</p><p class="western">"Mairon! I know you're there. Open the door." He jiggled the door. "What are you doing? Why do you lock yourself in your workshop and ignore everything and everybody? Come out. Master Aule wants you back on Angainor."</p><p class="western">"Get out!" growled Mairon. "I'm busy."</p><p class="western">"Very well. You asked for it." With these words, Curumo broke the lock and opened the door.</p><p class="western">Mairon jumped out of his chair and went around. "What are you doing?!" he shouted in anger.</p><p class="western">"The Master is not pleased with your isolation. Remember what he said? That we should work together. And not that you are brooding here all alone, ignoring even the order of our Master! You're getting bold, Mairon. That the Master has favored you for so long has obviously gone to your head, if you dare afford such a thing."</p><p class="western">With three long strides, Mairon stood before the other Maia. He grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up easily and pressed him against the wall. Power flicked around his fingers.</p><p class="western">"What's your game, Curumo?" he hissed. "You spy on me and still have the guts to show your face here. Envious that I'm better than you, is that it? You'll never top me, Curumo, and in the end you'll crawl and beg to lick my boots at all."</p><p class="western">Curumo tried to loosen Mairon's grip, but he couldn't. "What's the point? Let me down!" he demanded.</p><p class="western">"What's the meaning of this?" suddenly thundered the mighty voice of Aule. "Mairon! Let him go at once!"</p><p class="western">Mairon let go of Curumo, who fell to the ground rather inelegantly. He looked scornfully at the other Maia.</p><p class="western">Aule joined them. Curumo bowed his head but Mairon stood upright.</p><p class="western">"Why are you sending Curumo to spy on me?" he demanded to know</p><p class="western">Aule looked down hard at him. "Nobody is spying on anybody," he insisted emphatically. "Who put that flea in your ear? Was it Melkor, the false serpent? Speak!"</p><p class="western">"The metal bird should have been a surprise, but Curumo babbled it out, though he had no right to!" growled Mairon.</p><p class="western">Aule remained silent for a moment. "What's the matter with you, Mairon? I've never seen you like that, so arrogant and self-righteous. Did it occur to you for a moment that Curumo might not have had any evil ulterior motives? Yeah, maybe I should have asked you myself and not Curumo, maybe that was my mistake. But what gives you the right to treat Curumo this way?"</p><p class="western">He shook his head rebuking.</p><p class="western">"I want you to stop this and return to your former self," Aule continued. "That's why I sent Curumo: because I want you to work together. And not to spy on you! How can you think such a thing?"</p><p class="western">Mairon clenched his hands into fists. "Isn't it enough to be your best blacksmith? What more do you want from me?"</p><p class="western">"Enough!" Auli's voice made the walls tremble. "Not another word."</p><p class="western">Mairon pressed his lips together.</p><p class="western">Aule looked past him into his workshop and saw the ore Mairon had experimented with. He pushed past the two Maiar and stepped to the table to pick up a lump of rock.</p><p class="western">Mairon trembled with painstakingly controlled rage.</p><p class="western">"What is it?" Aule demanded to know and held up the ore. "Where did you get this?"</p><p class="western">"I found it in the south after a volcanic eruption." Something told Mairon it was better to lie.</p><p class="western">"It's an ore that's only found in the very bowels of Arda," Aule explained. "You shouldn't own something like that. And what did you do with it?"</p><p class="western">"Find out what it is, just like you taught us," Mairon said sniffily.</p><p class="western">"No. I did not teach you to destroy things," Aule contradicted sternly. "Anyone who breaks something open to find out what's inside has left the path of wisdom. Mairon, this has to stop! Now and at once!"</p><p class="western">Mairon tried in vain to resist the Vala's relentless gaze, but then he lowered his head. "Yes, Master," he said weakly.</p><p class="western">This humiliation hurt.</p><p class="western">"All right. I'll take this one." With these words, Aule took the ore and left the workshop. Curumo followed him.</p><p class="western">Breathing heavily, Mairon stared after them. Then he slammed the door in a rage and smashed his fist against the wall. Not enough! Just not enough! Whatever he did, it was always wrong. That he followed what his heart told him to do was not wanted, but what Aule demanded of him was not enough. They were blacksmiths! Did he have to shine in everything else but forging to get the recognition he deserved?</p><p class="western">Mairon touched his head and felt the crown he still wore. Melkor had acknowledged his achievements.</p><p class="western">A thought. Just a thought. But before Mairon could change his mind or his reason could take control, he turned into the bird and flew away.</p><p class="western">His wings carried him swiftly north. This time the cold felt almost homely and the storm didn't tear at his wings but carried him almost gently to his destination. Without further ado, Mairon landed at the gates of Utumno and took shape again.</p><p class="western">"I can't believe I'm doing this," he murmured to himself to soothe the last bit of conscience he had left. Then he stepped through the gates.</p><p class="western">Melkor had not been idle, Mairon saw it at first sight. The great halls were still empty and dark and the corridors long and deserted. And yet much had happened. There was still rumbling deep in the earth and Mairon knew immediately that Melkor had dug even deeper.</p><p class="western">His footsteps echoed from the stone walls as he walked through the corridors. Instinctively he knew where to turn. Finally he reached a great hall deep inside the earth, supported by enormous columns. Massive fire bowls stood along the walls, the fires that crackled inside could hardly chase away the cold. But Mairon hardly felt them.</p><p class="western">As mighty as the hall was, it was almost empty. And yet it was dominated by a single throne of black iron that stood at the other end of the hall. On this throne sat Melkor. He looked content when he saw Mairon enter.</p><p class="western">Mairon's footsteps echoed eerily from the walls as he stepped proudly before the throne with his head raised.</p><p class="western">"Kneel down," Melkor commanded.</p><p class="western">Mairon did not hesitate for a moment and fell on his knees in front of Melkor. He smiled contentedly and bent over to face Mairon.</p><p class="western">"I knew you would come back, little flame", he said. "Although the flame is not so small anymore. Has Aule done you wrong again? What a fool he is. Well, good for me, or you wouldn't be here."</p><p class="western">"You promised to teach me your power," Mairon said. This time he let Melkor stroke his cheek.</p><p class="western">"Your ambition is admirable. But do not be so hasty, little flame. First, I want to see what you've done with what I gave you. Come!"</p><p class="western">Melkor rose and walked away. Mairon rushed after him and let him lead him deeper into the fortress. It was unexpectedly hot down here.</p><p class="western">"The deeper you dig, the warmer it gets," Melkor explained. "Here we are."</p><p class="western">They stood in front of a forge like Aule's. Mairon could see at a glance that no one had ever worked here before, that everything was new and just waiting to be used.</p><p class="western">"This is your forge now," Melkor said. "I built it for you. Better than your little toy at Aule's, isn't it?"</p><p class="western">Mairon's eyes lit up with enthusiasm.</p><p class="western">"I want you to forge something for me," Melkor said. "A weapon my enemies tremble at. Grond, the hammer of the underworld. I suggest you use the ore I gave you. You should find everything you need here, but do not hesitate to ask for more."</p><p class="western">Mairon put aside all his concerns and immediately began work. If that was what he had to do for Melkor to teach him, he would gladly fulfill Melkor's wish. He worked tirelessly on the vision of a powerful weapon worthy of Melkor. It was to be a mace powerful enough to rip open the earth itself. The ore that Melkor had given him proved to be extremely useful.</p><p class="western">Melkor let him work and gave him the time he needed. Most of the time Mairon was alone and did not leave his forge. As Melkor had said, he had already found everything he needed, which allowed him to concentrate fully on his work. At last, no one to disturb him!</p><p class="western">Only once, when Mairon had almost finished his work, Melkor came by. Mairon paused in his work and turned to Melkor. Grond was not yet finished, but would Melkor like what he saw?</p><p class="western">"Just ignore me," Melkor reassured him. "I just want to see how you work."</p><p class="western">Mairon gave him a sceptical look, as Melkor stood there in the shadows with his arms crossed, just watching him. Then Mairon returned to his work. If Melkor wanted to see how he worked, he would show him that too. Probably this was Melkor's way of reassuring himself that Mairon was doing his job well and understood something of what he was doing here.</p><p class="western">Suddenly he felt strong arms embracing him from behind. Surprised, he allowed Melkor to pull him and rub his nose against Mairon's ear.</p><p class="western">"I-I can't work like this," he stammered.</p><p class="western">"It doesn't matter," Melkor whispered. "So you won't work now. Do you know how much I desire you?"</p><p class="western">Mairon's head was spinning.</p><p class="western">"May I?" Melkor asked.</p><p class="western">Mairon looked over his shoulder. Then he nodded.</p><p class="western">Melkor's gaze burned. With one hand he gently clasped Mairon's neck, the other hand caressed his chest. Gently he ran his lips over the arch of Mairon's jaw. Mairon closed his eyes and sighed with delight, his whole body tingling with arousal. How could he ever have lived without these touches?</p><p class="western">"They commit a crime against creation if they cannot appreciate what a work of art you are, Mairon, my little flame," Melkor whispered into his ear.</p><p class="western">His breath stroked along Mairon's cheek, Mairon's own breath went faster. Melkor gnawed carefully at Mairon's ear with his teeth. Mairon shivered.</p><p class="western">"Fanar have their merits when it comes to physical pleasure," Melkor said. "Let me show you."</p><p class="western">Mairon gave him a wild, eager look. Carelessly, he dropped the hammer to the ground, turned to Melkor and kissed him. Untrained as he was, he bumped his nose against Melkor's cheekbone, which only made him laugh.</p><p class="western">"Gently, my little flame, gently."</p><p class="western">Melkor took his face between his hands and showed him how to kiss. Mairon clumsily imitated what Melkor did and took great pleasure in it. When Melkor ran his tongue pleading over his lips, he willingly opened his mouth and let Melkor in. He pressed with his whole body against Melkor while he explored Mairon's mouth with his tongue.</p><p class="western">Melkor growled and grabbed Mairon's buttocks with both hands. Greedily his fingers dug their way into the soft flesh. Mairon stood on tiptoe to meet him.</p><p class="western">"Mine. You are mine." Melkor's voice was raw with awakening lust.</p><p class="western">He pushed Mairon backwards until he hit the table. Melkor leaned over him so Mairon had to lean back. He groped behind him and carelessly swept the tools that lay here off the table, then he sat down on the table.</p><p class="western">Melkor grinned lasciviously. "So you want to pick up where we left off."</p><p class="western">Mairon could only nod with his eyes wide open. Oh yes, how he longed for it!</p><p class="western">The grin grew wider and more eager. Mairon reached out to Melkor and he covered his fingers with kisses. Fascinated Mairon ran his fingertips over Melkor's soft lips. With the other hand he began to open the closures of Melkor's robe.</p><p class="western">Was he really doing this, a soft voice inside him asked. He quickly silenced it.</p><p class="western">Melkor silenced all doubts as he placed tender kisses on Mairon's throat. His robe hung only loosely on his shoulders and his hair fell down in raven-black waves like heavy velvet curtains. It was a breathtaking sight. Mairon would never get tired of seeing him.</p><p class="western">Almost painfully slowly Melkor now opened Mairon's robe. Impatiently Mairon tore Melkor's clothes from his shoulders so that they were now hanging on his hips, revealing a muscular upper body. Mairon devoured him with his eyes.</p><p class="western">Melkor let one hand slide under Mairon's robe and stroked tenderly over his skin. Mairon jerked his shoulders to remove this annoying material. This made Melkor laugh.</p><p class="western">"Impatient little flame," he rebuked.</p><p class="western">Demanding, Mairon opened his legs while looking Melkor straight in the eyes.</p><p class="western">Melkor bent over again to kiss Mairon's neck. As Mairon wrapped his legs around Melkor's hips, the kisses became more intense. Melkor gently gnawed at the tender skin and stroked over it with his tongue. Mairon shivered and let his head sink to the side to show Melkor more of his neck. Melkor willingly followed suit.</p><p class="western">While his lips were still caressing Mairon's neck, with a single movement he completely brushed Mairon's robe from his shoulders, so that he now sat in front of Melkor with his upper body exposed and only his trousers on. Mairon clawed his hands into Melkor's shoulders.</p><p class="western">Melkor's lips moved deeper until he reached Mairon's chest. Teasingly he played around the nipples with tongue and mouth. Hissing, Mairon sucked in air, his breath went by bursts.</p><p class="western">"I want to hear you scream", Melkor growled.</p><p class="western">His hands moved deeper into Mairon's waistband. And this time there was no one to disturb them. Melkor quickly opened his trousers and allowed Mairon to get up from the table. Then he slowly sank to his knees in front of Maia and in the same movement pulled his trousers from his hips without interrupting the eye contact. Mairon kicked the pants to the side. His heart was beating up to his neck as he stood so completely naked in front of Melkor.</p><p class="western">Melkor gave him a wild grin and let his gaze wander over Mairon's body.</p><p class="western">"Perfect in every detail," he said admiringly.</p><p class="western">He forced Mairon's legs apart. Mairon put one leg over his shoulder, and Melkor began to cover the inside of his thigh with kisses, followed by the soft, fluttering touch of his fingertips. Mairon's body was burning with expectant lust.</p><p class="western">Melkor's hand moved higher, touching Mairon where no one had ever touched him before. Gently Melkor's fingers wandered up his genitals.</p><p class="western">"Oh God..." Mairon moaned breathlessly.</p><p class="western">"Louder," Melkor demanded.</p><p class="western">"Oh, God. My God! My Go... ahhh!" Mairon cried out in lust as he felt Melkor's lips around his privates. Melkor ran his tongue up and down them, while at the same time his fingers stroked between Mairon's legs.</p><p class="western">Mairon thought he would explode at any moment. He had never experienced such feelings before, this burning desire for more and more. He clawed his hands into Melkor's hair and noticed how he pushed forward almost intuitively with his hip.</p><p class="western">Melkor intensified his tongue play, Mairon moaned deeply. Burning desire swept every other thought away.</p><p class="western">All of a sudden Melkor let go of him. Mairon made a disgruntled sound and wanted to pull Melkor's head back towards him, but he prevented it. He rose and forced Mairon to bend back over the table.</p><p class="western">"Now it's my turn," growled Melkor.</p><p class="western">He pulled a small bottle of oil from his gown pocket and placed it on the table next to Mairon. Mairon didn't even ask what the oil was for, or why Melkor had carried it with him in the first place. Carelessly Melkor tore off his clothes and Mairon glanced over his naked body with delight. Melkor pressed gently but unyieldingly against his shoulder, so that Mairon now lay with his back on the table and was completely at Melkor's mercy. Melkor stroked his belly with his fingertips as he towered over him, enjoying the sight before him.</p><p class="western">He bent over Mairon and put one of his legs over his shoulder. Then he reached for the oil bottle and dipped his fingers into it. Mairon watched carefully what he did.</p><p class="western">"Be careful, this may seem strange at first," Melkor warned.</p><p class="western">Mairon was about to ask what he meant by that, but by then he could already feel Melkor stroking around his anus with his oiled fingers. And then he penetrated it.</p><p class="western">Mairon let out a sharp scream, more out of surprise than anything else. Never in his life did he expect such a thing!</p><p class="western">"Relax," Melkor whispered. "If it's too uncomfortable, you must tell me."</p><p class="western">Mairon shook his head. "No. Go on." He pushed his hip towards him, causing the finger to slip further into him. He moaned.</p><p class="western">Melkor grinned. The first finger was followed by another and finally a third. He began to gently massage Mairon from the inside and hit a very specific point. Mairon cried out as unbridled lust flooded his body.</p><p class="western">"Yes!" he shouted. "Yes!"</p><p class="western">Melkor seemed to derive thieving pleasure from tormenting the Maia, helplessly stretched out before him. With one hand he pressed him to the tabletop, with the other he drove him literally mad. Mairon fidgeted desperately and stretched his hip towards him. Oh sweet torture! It should stop and at the same time go on and on.</p><p class="western">Melkor finished it far too quickly. Mairon's breath went in jerks. He made an unwilling sound as Melkor pulled his fingers out of him, the latter responded with a rebuking sound.</p><p class="western">"I want something from you too, little flame", Melkor clarified.</p><p class="western">He reached for the oil bottle again and dipped his fingers into it, then he reached down on himself. Because he was still pressing Mairon on the tabletop, Mairon did not see what he was doing, but he imagined Melkor touching himself. The thought only heightened his arousal.</p><p class="western">Melkor bent over him and looked him firmly in the eyes. Then he slowly and carefully entered Mairon. Mairon moaned for a long time, Melkor too shuddered with relish. When he had penetrated as far as he could, he lingered there for a moment, and that was a good thing, because Mairon didn't think he could stand the intensity of his lust much longer. He shivered, his belly muscles were tense, while at the same time he tried to relax the muscles of his abdomen. He only half succeeded.</p><p class="western">Melkor reached down and put his hand around Mairon's sex. Then he began to push into him, slowly and carefully at first. In the rhythm of his pushes he also let his hand wander up and down. Mairon forgot everything around him. He cried out.</p><p class="western">With swaying movements of his hip Melkor pushed more and more strongly into him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Mairon by the throat, when lust finally overpowered him as well. Repeatedly he hit this one point in Mairon and it drove the Maia crazy.</p><p class="western">With a long scream Mairon came to a climax. Never known feelings ran into the deepest corner of his being.</p><p class="western">Melkor grunted. His thrusts became more intense and faster. Delightfully Mairon admired the sight he was presented with. It was the lustful look of his golden eyes that finally gave Melkor his last rest. He moaned deeply and his body tense up as he came.</p><p class="western">Breathing heavily, they let go of each other. Mairon lay still for a moment and could not believe what had just happened. His mind tried to comprehend it but it was too great and wonderful and just incomprehensible.</p><p class="western">Melkor looked admiringly at Mairon's body. Laughing softly inside himself he stroked Mairon's neck with his fingers.</p><p class="western">"Now you are mine, I have left my marks on you", he said jokingly.</p><p class="western">Mairon grabbed his neck and already felt how sensitive his skin was becoming. He could well imagine the bruises that must have been there. He smiled slyly. "Let the whole world see it."</p><p class="western">Melkor reached out his hand and helped him back on his feet. He took the Maia in his arms and kissed him gently.</p><p class="western">"May this moment never end" he muttered as he ran his hand through Mairon's hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The whole Consens part may be OoC, but it was too important to me to leave it out for that reason.<br/>Last chapter: Mairon makes a final decision.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mairon's final descent into darkness</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CN cruelty to animals, death of animals, light sexual content at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Mairon stayed with Melkor for a while to finish the work on Grond. When he had almost finished the hammer, he began weaving songs of power into his work. Melian had taught him a few things about her songs and the power he could conjure up with them. So why waste it all on little pesky birds?</p><p class="western">Melkor was extremely pleased with his performance and agreed to initiate the Maia into his own secrets. Mairon learned more in this short time than he ever thought possible. He understood less and less why Aule did not want him to gain this knowledge.</p><p class="western">Mairon was allowed to go anywhere he liked, and that included Melkor's bedchamber. Many a time he warmed the bed of the Vala and learned a lot about carnal pleasures.</p><p class="western">"We have no need for <em>fanar</em>," Melkor said with his hand between Mairon's legs, "and yet we carry them. Often we even choose to wear a garment in the manner of the Children of the One. And do you know why? Because our <em>ealar</em> alone would never be capable of such pleasures."</p><p class="western">Mairon just moaned and nodded.</p><p class="western">His wanderings through Utumno eventually led him to the darkest dungeons deep within the flesh of Arda. Melkor dug truly deep and tore deep wounds. The land bled and covetous against it, but Melkor's power prevented it from falling apart, and he submitted it to his will instead. Though Mairon learned much, he doubted he would ever be able to achieve such power. Melkor saw it differently.</p><p class="western">On one of these walks he came across something quite amazing. In the deepest and darkest dungeons of Utumno he finally found Melkor's secret laboratories. Melkor had never spoken of them, but he did not stop Mairon from exploring them. On the contrary, he even encouraged him to take a good look around. And it was here that he first saw Melkor's perhaps most ambitious experiment.</p><p class="western">Mairon did not understand what he saw here at first. It looked like a writhing, pulsating mass of flesh with puny, tentacle-like extremities groping languidly across the floor. The stench of decomposition struck him. Disgust and fascination balanced each other.</p><p class="western">"I have never seen anything like it!" he marveled. "What is it?"</p><p class="western">"I call it subcreation," Melkor explained. "Not very impressive, is it? The One is the beginning of everything Ainur, Ea and Arda He created us and everything around us. But he also created us so that we ourselves could be creators. The other Valar aspire to create beauty with what he gave them. He gave substance to the face we all saw and they gave it shape. They took the light that was in Arda at the beginning and carried it high up into the lamps so that it shone brighter and farther than ever before.</p><p class="western">But in the end they do not create anything new. Everything they conceive was ultimately contained in the music. But true creation creates from nothing. That there," he pointed to the mass of flesh, "is not a creation, just an accidental something. But the One did it. Did he not finally conceive of us? And am I not the most powerful of all Ainur? It is my destiny to create and to rule."</p><p class="western">"Let me help you create something of your own", Mairon urged. "You are rising in power. If anyone can succeed, you can."</p><p class="western">Melkor smiled. "And never have I seen a more brilliant mind than yours. Then let us see what we can create together."</p><p class="western">But Mairon's time here could only be of limited duration. He worried that his master, Aule, would begin to wonder where he was. At the same time, he wondered how willing Melkor seemed to let him go.</p><p class="western">"I know better than to play with fire and burn my fingers on it," he said only when Mairon spoke to him.</p><p class="western">"But you were very keen to come after me at first," Mairon objected.</p><p class="western">Melkor just laughed and kissed him. Mairon melted away in his arms.</p><p class="western">"I don't want to go," he whispered. "But I fear the consequences if I stay away any longer."</p><p class="western">Melkor stroked his hair gently. "I will be with you, not physically, but at least mentally. You'll see."</p><p class="western">Ainur did not need language and were able to communicate on a spiritual level. Mairon had recently learned how intense this could be in certain situations, but he hadn't known that it was possible even over long distances. Once again Melkor surprised him.</p><p class="western">With a heavy heart Mairon said goodbye to him and returned south to Almaren. Nothing seemed to have changed in his absence, yet a whole world had changed for Mairon. Aule didn't seem to know whether to be happy about Mairon's return or angry about his sudden disappearance.</p><p class="western"><em>Show remorse</em>, Melkor whispered in Mairon's mind. <em>Your fire will burn hot, but not now. Now you wait and give him what he wants. Your time will come.</em></p><p class="western">And so Mairon repentantly bowed his head and begged for Aule's forgiveness.</p><p class="western">"There's no excuse for what I did," he said. "I was arrogant and proud and disobeyed your words, Master Aule."</p><p class="western">Aule smiled graciously. "You are forgiven. You have learned from your mistakes and I am sure it will not happen again. Am I right, Mairon?"</p><p class="western">"Of course, Master!" Mairon hurried to say.</p><p class="western">Even though it was hard for him, Mairon bridled his temper and rejoined his old life in Aules' forge. He even tried to cooperate with the other Maiar and was amazed at what wonders a few well-placed friendly words could work. Apparently everyone really thought he had been purified.</p><p class="western">At the same time he was secretly pondering Melkor's sub-creation. Mairon had never worked with living things before, but he was willing to expand his horizons.</p><p class="western">He began by taking Melian's birds apart to understand what was inside them. They were simple creatures, so he hoped to understand them easily. His metal bird had only been a mindless toy, an imitation of the outer form with a simple mechanism inside that had nothing to do with the living being. The true art would have been to give it real life.</p><p class="western">For a long time he worked on it in secret, while on the outside he had the appearance of being a devoted servant of Aules again. Under his hands many birds met their death, but it was only a small price to pay on the way to greater knowledge.</p><p class="western">Would Melian be pleased when she saw what he would create from her birds?</p><p class="western">Melkor was interested in whether Mairon's approach was to first understand the nature of things before he started to create something of his own and better. He contributed a few thoughts of his own, but then left most of the field to Mairon.</p><p class="western">He was all the more proud when he completed his first work. A small, naked creature squatted there on his hand. The creature's skin was covered with black scales, a curved beak protruding from his face. It squatted there like a bird, flapping its small wings covered with leathery skin.</p><p class="western">"You're beautiful," Mairon whispered. Not finished yet, but he could already see where the path of this little creature was leading him.</p><p class="western">"You were once one of Melian's birds," he went on. "Now you're mine. I took you, formed you and made you what you are now. Is that not pure creation?"</p><p class="western">No, it wasn't. He let his enthusiasm carry him away. He was still far from actual creation. He had taken something that was already there and formed it into something new. But the true art was to create something never before seen out of nothing. An art that had come a little closer with the knowledge he had gained from the creation of this being.</p><p class="western">A scream tore him away from the admiration of his work. When he looked up, he saw Melian standing at the edge of the hidden clearing where he had worked on the creature. She stared in horror at what he was holding in his hands. Then she saw all the dead birds around him.</p><p class="western">"What have you done?" she gasped. And then again, louder this time: "What have you done, Mairon?!"</p><p class="western">"I'm not much good at surprises, am I?" he said regretfully. Surely Melian would have liked his finished work. "But look, you can see what it's going to be." He held his creature out to her.</p><p class="western">"That's horrible!" she hurled it at him."Mairon, you once created works of beauty. What's left of it? How dare you do this to my birds and let them degenerate into such a hideous, twisted creature?!"</p><p class="western">He didn't understand what was driving Melian so mad. "This is a bird, no more, no less. Don't you love birds? I thought it would give you pleasure if I gave you a new bird."</p><p class="western">"Don't you dare!" she threatened him. "Don't you dare compare my beloved birds to this abomination! I forbid you to ever touch any of my birds again! Be gone!"</p><p class="western">Like a beaten dog, Mairon sneaked away.</p><p class="western">A few days later he was called to the Aratar. Mairon knew then that he was in serious trouble. All eight of them had come, even Ulmo, who rarely left his waters and took on physical form. Apparently, the matter was considered serious enough that the Lord of the Waters and, according to Manwe, the Highest of the Valar himself dealt with it.</p><p class="western">With bowed head Mairon knelt before the thrones of the Aratar, which rose in a semicircle around him. His creature sat before him and croaked. He envied it for its stupor; it did not understand what was happening here. Melian was also present. Crying, she stood next to Yavanna, who patted her arm.</p><p class="western">"Explain yourself," Manwe simply demanded.</p><p class="western">"I am a blacksmith, I create things. That's what I do," Mairon said, still holding his head down. "So I create using the materials I was given."</p><p class="western">"But don't you see how you've twisted and sullied them to create something quite unnatural? This is not the will of the One to mock His creation in this way," Manwe said.</p><p class="western">Mairon was already about to contradict him when Melkor tugged at his thought.</p><p class="western"><em>Steady, my little flame</em>, he whispered. <em>All will be well, you will see. I will not let them harm you.</em></p><p class="western">That appeased Mairon's seething fury.</p><p class="western">"I am a faithful servant of Aules in all I do," Mairon said submissively.</p><p class="western">"He who breaks something to see what it looks like inside has left the path of wisdom," Aule now took the floor. "Remember? "I said that to you not so long ago."</p><p class="western">"Yes, you have..." Mairon conceded.</p><p class="western">"You must be punished for what you have done," Manwe decided. "I'm sending you away for an age. During this time you will not be allowed to enter Almaren or associate with other Ainur. "Use this solitude to reflect on your mistakes."</p><p class="western">"If I am allowed to, I suggest the opposite", Aule interjected. "Mairon doesn't seem to take it well if he stays away for long periods of time; in the past he returned from his travels with idiosyncratic thoughts. Instead, don't allow him to leave Almaren or even move far away from my home. Then I can keep a better eye on him and immediately counteract any misconduct."</p><p class="western">Manwe nodded. "Very well. Let it be so."</p><p class="western">"It will also give him a chance to make amends for the pain he caused Melian," Varda spoke for the first time. "Mairon, as a sign of your goodwill, I beg you to destroy that vile thing there."</p><p class="western">With eyes wide open, Mairon stared up at the lady. She couldn't really ask him to destroy his own creation! How could she do that to him?</p><p class="western"><em>Smile as you plunge a dagger into their hearts</em>, Melkor whispered in his thoughts. R<em>emember the power of beautiful words. Give them what they want, and your reward will be all the greater. You will see. Patience, little flame.</em></p><p class="western">
  <em>I-I cannot!</em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Do it. Mairon, trust me. It's going to be okay.</em>
</p><p class="western">With trembling hands, Mairon reached out for his creature and took its life. Melian sobbed.</p><p class="western">"A life once taken cannot be given back," she said. Then she turned away.</p><p class="western">Mairon was not allowed to leave the forges of Aule, and he was only allowed to walk in the gardens within a certain radius around them when either Aule or Yavanna themselves accompanied him. He was under the supervision of Aule almost continuously, and only when he slept did he have short moments to himself. In the past, this would not have bothered him much. But now it meant that he could not escape to Melkor. Melkor, after whom he longed more than ever. It had been a mistake to return to Almaren.</p><p class="western">He was to be surprised when a gentle touch woke him from his sleep. Irritated, he stared into the darkness and saw a shadow rising above him. A shadow he knew all too well.</p><p class="western">Melkor smiled deviously when he saw that Mairon was awake. Then he knelt on the bed over Mairon and bent down to kiss him fierily. Mairon was trapped under him, but apparently this was not enough for Melkor. He grabbed Mairon's wrists and fixed them above his head.</p><p class="western">"That's the way I like you," he whispered into Mairon's ear, knowing full well what lustful shivers ran through the Maia's body.</p><p class="western">"How did you get in here?" Mairon asked. "Aule keeps me under close observation."</p><p class="western">Melkor gently kissed his throat. "I have a little practice in entering my favourite Maia's chamber. You know that."</p><p class="western">Mairon sighed aroused. "I should never have left you. I see now that this was my true mistake."</p><p class="western">"Oh, no, of course not", Melkor swayed. "I found your idea about the birds very enlightening and I'd been happy to follow it. You just have to learn to read your counterpart better if you want to become a real master of deception. But you had to make this experience. Learn from it."</p><p class="western">"Take me with you," Mairon begged. "I now see the truth in your words, what fools the other Valar are, and how they keep us small and turn a blind eye to true skill out of ignorance. Take me away from here and I will be your loyal servant forever, Master."</p><p class="western">Melkor looked at him long. "Master, well, well," he finally muttered.</p><p class="western">"I renounce Aule. He could never give me what I wanted. But you could. I want to follow and serve you."</p><p class="western">In reply, Melkor kissed him greedily. "Your God you called me. I would like to hear that again sometime." He placed a tender kiss on the corner of Mairon's mouth. "But if you wish to serve me so willingly, you must stay here for now, little flame. You are of more use to me here. So Aule's watching you. Then watch him for me. Deceive him, show yourself docile, perhaps throw him the one or other tidbit that I am willing to reveal. Then they'll trust you again, you'll see."</p><p class="western">Mairon nodded trembling. He was not able to do more than that when Melkor stroked his skin with his lips.</p><p class="western">"Aule has erected the lamps," Melkor continued as he gently kissed Mairon's breast. "I want you to tell me everything you can find out about his work. And then we will show them the beauty of absolute darkness, my little flame."</p><p class="western">At that moment, Mairon devoted himself with all his being Melkor and gave himself to him body and soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fea - spirit, soul; the souls of beings that cannot naturally exist without a body; Qu.<br/>Eruhíni - Children of Eru (elves and humans); Qu.<br/>_____________________<br/>Thanks for stopping by! I hope at least some of you liked this little text. Here it ends, after it became much longer than I originally thought (as always). However, some vague ideas for a sequel are already bubbling around in my head. So there could be more! Stay tuned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>